1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the miniaturization of a wireless communications apparatus such as a mobile phone, or the like, has been rapidly undertaken. Since the wireless communications apparatus includes a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits provided therein, it is very important to simplify or reduce these semiconductor integrated circuits in order to miniaturize the wireless communications apparatus. The semiconductor integrated circuit embedded in the wireless communications apparatus may include a high frequency semiconductor switch (hereinafter, referred to a high frequency switch) switching a high frequency signal transfer path between an antenna and transmission/reception circuits.
In a wireless communications system, the high frequency switch includes a plurality of high frequency ports connected to a plurality of transmission/reception circuits respectively and a common port connected to an antenna. The high frequency switch switches a high frequency signal transfer path between the plurality of high frequency ports and the common port, such that one of the plurality of transmission/reception circuits connected to the high frequency switch is selected to thereby be electrically connected to the antenna (See the following Patent Document 1). A high frequency switch disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (hereinafter, referred to as a MOSFETs) provided as a switching device on a silicon on insulation (SOI) substrate in order to switch a high frequency signal transfer path between each high frequency port and a common port. (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-515657)